nintendodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's Island DS
Yoshi's Island DS is the sequel to the hit classic Yoshi's Island. It was was released on the Nintendo DS on November 13, 2006. The game features 5 babies that will be able on ride Yoshi's back, 4 more than the original. Though there are a few new additions to the game, it still has its classic gameplay and sorts with it. For example, you still collect those Flowers, mini starmen, and more things from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It was also revealed at both E3 2006 and Camp Hyrule 2006 that the bosses would be two screens high. Plot Once a floating island appears over Yoshi's Island, all the kids on Yoshi's Island get kidnapped by Kamek. The stork manages to save Baby Mario and Baby Peach, though, and gives the duo to Yoshi. Now, the three must go off and save the babies. After defeating World 1, Baby Peach is kidnapped by a pair of Ukikis, and then suddenly Baby Donkey Kong jumps on Yoshi's back and decides to help save her. Once you do, the five (including the Stork), get struck by a huge tidal wave, separating the babies from Yoshi. Right then, Baby Wario falls out of the sky and helps Yoshi find the others. Characters This is a list of the playable characters in the game. It will first show the characters name, then the weight of the character, the first game the character appeared in, his special ability, and the Yoshi it is riding on the Box-Art. Playable Characters: Non-Playable Friends: *The Stork: The stork will bring different babies to you when you land on a stork stop. The official website also says that it will select which baby fits best for the upcoming puzzle. Yoshi Like in the first game, Yoshi will be able to use his classic Egg throwing move. To collect the eggs, you can either eat and swallow an enemy, or hit an egg block to gain them. He will also be able to use his flutter kick that allowed him to gain higher grounds. And of course, The Yoshies will be able to use there tongue attack to either eat enemies, or spit them out as projectiles. Like all Yoshi games, there will be multiple Yoshi's throughout the game with each having different colors. Unlike some other Yoshi games, the color of the Yoshi will not affect the gameplay in any way. Confirmed Colors Note that the black and white Yoshies will only appear on special and secret stages. The Babies Baby Mario In this game, each one of the three babies are able to do different things while on top of Yoshi. Baby Mario, while being medium size, can stomp on enemies. He will be able to use the star power from the original game that allowed him to be invincible for a short amount of time, while dragging Yoshi behind him in a small egg. Baby Peach Baby Peach is very light, allowing Yoshi to not only jump higher, but if you press a certain button, Peach will pull out "her" parasol to sail even higher than before. The downside to this, though, is that you can not stomp on enemies to defeat them. Baby Donkey Kong This is the first game for Baby Donkey Kong to appear in. In it, he can ram through enemies, and also climb vines to get to other areas that can't be reached other wise. Its unknown whether his weight will effect the gameplay in any way, but it is expected to. His weight, though, is heavy, along with Baby Wario, and possibly Baby Bowser. He is able to throw Yoshi's eggs with the most force. Baby Wario This is the first game for Baby Wario to appear in. Baby Wario is a heavy character, making Yoshi's jumps lower than usual. To make up for this, he has a magnet which attracts coins and certain blocks. Baby Bowser The box-art, and in a recent issue of Nintendo Power also confirmed that Baby Bowser will be a playable character. Since in the last game he was an enemy of Yoshi's, it must be that the two have teamed up for some unknown reason. Also, he seems to be shooting fire out of his mouth, which must be his special ability. In Nintendo Power it showed Bowser melting ice with this ability. It's unknown what weight the character will be, though it is expected to either be heavy or medium. Enemies Bosses: *Big Burt Bros. - 2 Big Burts, they jump and must be killed with 6 eggs. *Gilbert the Gooey -A giant Gooey Goon with tons of colored bubbles all over him. Yoshi must eat the balls to kill him. *Hector the Reflector - A large furnitureless Invisighoul who was turned invisible by Kamek. Yoshi must hit him with 6 eggs or Invisighouls to reveal him and kill him. *Big Bungee Piranha - A gigantic Bungee Piranha with Bungee buds. Yoshi must eat the Nipper Plants he spits at his tongue to defeat him. *Bessie Bass - A gigantic Boss Bass trying to kill Yoshi with Tube Guys. Yoshi must hit Bessie three times to kill it. *Priscilla the Peckish - A weird bug that emerged from sand. Yoshi must eat the Shy Guys coming from her 2 pipes from each side to defeat her. *Six-Face Sal - A wheel thing with six faces turns scary by Kamek. Yoshi who is on the platform spins Sal around must hit his pink face six times to kill him. *Big Guy the Stilted - A big robot Shy Guy on stilts brought to life that Yoshi must throw eggs at. *Moltz the Very Goonie - A thrown-weighted Very Goonie that Yoshi must pound his head three times to kill him. *Baby Bowser - Baby Bowser will jump and shoot fireballs directly down and ground pound. Yoshi must hit him three times with his eggs to defeat him. *Bowser - Bowser will shoot fireballs like his child self did that Yoshi must repeat the same move like Yoshi did last time. *Giant Bowser - Once you defeat regular Bowser, Kamek will use his magic to super size him. Now, you will control four Yoshies, Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, and Wario throw eggs at him to defeat him. Standard Enemies: *Shy Guy - Shy Guys are common enemies that will walk around trying to catch the babies on your back. Hundreds of them also seem to be in the background in 3 of the fortresses as well. A simple jump will kill them. *Crazee Dayzee - Crazee Dayzees, too, are common, but they walk more than Shy Guys. They only take one jump to defeat. *Super Big Tap-Tap - A giant spiked ball will start charging toward you in one of the stages making you run as fast as you can. *Piranha Plant - Piranha Plants will start to chew or bite on you then spit you back out. *Tap-Tap - A smaller version of the Tap-Tap also it has feet. It comes in two colors - yellow and grey. You can only defeat them by leading them to a cliff and letting them fall off it. *Bandit - A Shy Guy-esque enemy which steals the babies if it runs into them. It takes a ground-pound to kill him. *Goonie - An enemy which normally flies. If you jump on one, it will loose it's wings and run about on the ground aimlessly. Items Like the original game, this game will feature five hidden flowers in each stage that, if all collected, will give you bonuses and a ton of extra points. There will also be twenty hidden red coins that you can collect as well, that look exactly like standard coins and will only reveal their true identity once collected. New to the game are character coins that have a picture of one of the babies on it, which will either be Baby Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, or Wario. The only character that can collect the coin is the baby with there picture on it, so if it has Mario's face, then he is the only one that can collect it. Stars are also in the game, which not only gives you more points but also gives your baby more floating time. Modes *'Story Mode:' the main game where you and five babies must go off to rescue Baby Luigi. *'Time Trials:' Try to beat each level as fast as you can. *'Island Museum:' See every single enemy that you have hit with eggs. Voices *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Charles Martinet - Baby Mario *Nicole Mills - Baby Peach *Takashi Nagasako - Baby Donkey Kong *Charles Martinet - Baby Wario *Dolores Rogers - Baby Bowser Worlds and Levels Trivia *''Yoshi's Island DS'' was on the cover Pocket Revolution's Launch issue. Category:Games